Waterdrop and Runningbreeze - Always Gold
Some lyrics are changed but are pretty much exactly the same. And I made some cats say/think things they didn't because it seems to make this sound better. Song by: Radical Face Story by: ~Patchfeather~ We were tight knit kits, siblings in more then name Waterkit pounced on Runningkit, Runningkit squeaked and hit her face. She growled and flew at him and they grappled on the ground, while Dazzlekit and Stormkit watched. You would kill for me Waterdrop looked up pain flew through her by the Rogues claws that ripped through her fur. She went limp, too weak to fight. The Rogue growled, Pleased, and lunged at her neck and the teeth sank into her neck. She choked. Suddenly the pain went away. She opened her eyes and saw Runningbreeze standing over the body of the Rogue. And knew that I'd do the same Runningbreeze, Too focused on the Rogue he'd just killed, was unaware of the huge cat running too him. "Runningbreeze." Waterdrop choked and flew at the Rogue and killed him. She looked at her neck, a slice was placed there, blood gush from it. She fell. And it cut me sharp, Hearing you'd gone away Runningkit watched Waterkit run onto the moor. Sadness and anger was in him. Did you have to go away? But everything goes away, Yeah everything goes away Redwater looked out of her cave den sadly. Her grief to leaving her brothers behind hurt her for so long, Mostly after her forced attack on Runningpaw and Stoatpaw. She breathed. She had to move on.... It's at last went away. But I'm going to be here until I'm nothing, But bones in the ground Talonfang slapped her long claws across Redwater's face. "You will pay for what you've done." She snarled and bit deep into her hind leg. Pain sneered it. Talonfang threw her into a small cave. "Watch her." she growled. Redwater sighed. I'm going to die here. And I was there when you grew restless Waterkit paced around. "I'm so bored!" Runningkit walked up to her. "Let's go out of camp!" Waterkit flecked her tail "Yeah!" And they went of to leave. Left in the dead of night Water tried thinking of Runningpaw, the good times as kits. But she couldn't remember any good times. only bad. They've been left behind... And I was there when three months later Runningbreeze helped Smokypaw carry Water between them and sat her at Dewbramble's den, he treated her wounds while Runningbreeze watched. You were standing in the door all beat and tired Tired and hurt, Water moved to the entrance of Dewbrambe's den, Runningbreeze sat outside, looking at her. Hope and fear sparked through her. Please don't let him believe I'm the monster he thinks I am. And I stepped aside Runningbreeze looked away, shaking his head and padded away. Water's heart was torn. Everything goes away, Yeah everything goes away Waterdrop looked at Runningbreeze in shock as he played with her kits, Not looking like he hated them, He looked to her like any normal cat. His grudge might be easing. But I'm gonna be here until I'm nothing, But bones in the ground, So quiet down Waterdrop's kits cried for her not to go, She already said her words to them, Her eyes locked on the shocked looking Runningbreeze. Everything seemed to go quiet but them. We were opposites at birth, I was as steady as a hammer, No one worried 'cause they knew just where I'd be Runningkit looked at Waterkit. He wanted to impress her, be like her. All the cats worried about him because he always went into a battle. And they said you were the crooked kind Featherheart looked annoyed with Runningkit. "Idiot! don't stick your head in mouse-blie! Your brain must be crooked." She meowed and walked off. Runningkit, the youngest of the kits, looked shocked. Featherheart was rude to a kit at that age. Waterkit padded over to him. "You have a normal brain." she purred. And that you'd never have no worth Runningpaw heard the stinging comments about Redwater. He flattened his ears. But you were always gold to me Water shut her eyes, Still thinking of Runningpaw and Stoatpaw's fight with her and Talonfang. Yes she'd attacked them but she didn't want to... it would have ended so much worse if she didn't, the awful comments he said to her, She showed him she didn't care but to her really, It was more painful the Talonfang's claws. The trouble maker of the Clan they called him. The crooked mind. Well you'll always be gold no matter what you do to me. Runningpaw sat down sadly. He knew the old Waterkit was still there.... But she was now the evil apprentice of Talonfang now. Waterkit would be the new killing leader after her. You'll always be gold to me... Back when we were kids, We swore we knew the future, And our words would take us half-way 'round the world "I'm going to be the best warrior!" Runningkit squeaked to Waterkit. "You won't be a warrior, You'll be my deputy." she purred. "I promise you this." But I never left this Clan, And you never saw the others, And we ain't ever crossed the sea "Good-bye Waterkit." Runningkit mewed sadly to Waterkit as she dashed off onto the moor. But I am fine with where I am now. This home is home and all that I need Runningpaw looked happily at RockClan and breathed clearly. I love this place, why did she ever leave? But for you, This place is shame. But you can't blame me when there's no one left to blame Runningpaw looked in horror and anger at Waterkit, now Redwater. "This place is shameful! It's your fault, maybe if you didn't poke your nose into everything, I wouldn't have left and none of this would have happened." Redwater spat. Oh I don't mind Runningbreeze acted like he hated Waterdrop. She rested her head sadly on her paws. He should, So I don't mind. All my life, I've never know where you've been Runningkit sighed. I wonder where Waterkit is... I hope she's happy... There were holes in you, The kind that I could not mend Waterdrop had jumped at the huge tabby a while ago, He tried to thank her, but didn't have the chance. He turned to now but gazed in horror at her laying on the blood soaked grass, a slit in her throat. He ran over. "Waterdrop!" he pressed grass on it, the best thing he had at that moment. After a long while, he gave up. And I heard you say, Right when you left that day, Does everything go away? Yeah, Everything goes away... "I'm so sorry... for what I did..." Waterdrop meowed shallowly and fell still. Category:Songfic Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Completed Story